Madagaskar 3
Madagaskar 3 – amerykański film animowany, będący trzecią częścią serii Madagaskar, który został wyprodukowany przez DreamWorks w technologii trójwymiarowej. Premiera filmu miała miejsce 8 czerwca 2012 roku1. Film opowiada o dalszych próbach dostania się czwórki przyjaciół do zoo w Nowym Jorku. Streszczenie Akcja filmu rozpoczyna się po wydarzeniach z Madagaskar 2. Pingwiny postanawiają udać się do Monte Carlo z szympansami (Mason i Edek), zaś Alex, Melman i Gloria zamieszkują w Afryce (zostają z nimi Julian, Moris i Mort). Wszyscy cieszą się życiem oprócz Alexa, którego od dłuższego czasu nękają koszmary – widzi swoich przyjaciół w wieku starczym w tym samego siebie. Po ostatnim koszmarze Marty budzi Alexa i zaprowadza do pewnego miejsca, w którym jego przyjaciele zorganizowali mu niespodziankę – zbudowali dla Alexa na urodziny cały Nowy Jork wraz z zoo w Central Park. Alex życzy sobie żeby znowu wrócić do domu a jego przyjaciele zgadzają się by spełnić jego życzenie (w podróży chcą również towarzyszyć im lemury – Julian, Moris i Mort). Ich droga do domu wiedzie przez Europę, do Monte Carlo we Francji w celu poszukiwania pingwinów, które rozbiły bank w jednym z casino. Alex i jego przyjaciele postanawiają zwerbować pingwiny do ich podróży (pingwiny wraz z szympansami przebrali się za obywatela Wersalu) niestety plan nie do końca wypala, kiedy między przyjaciółmi dochodzi do kłótni w wyniku której dochodzi do paniki i wezwania francuskiej oficer kontroli zwierząt – Chantel DuBois (czyt. di bła) wraz z jej pomocnikami wszystkie zwierzaki postanawiają uciekać przed kontrolą. Chantel głównie interesuje się lwem, bo chce go zabić i użyć jego głowy, jako pierwsze lwie trofeum. Po długiej ucieczce bohaterom udaje się uciec najpierw wozem (zbudowany przez pingwiny) a potem samolotem (z drugiej części zbudowany przez pingwiny i małpy) niestety po pewnym czasie samolot traci kontrole, rozwala się i rozbija na pobliskiej stoczni kolejowej we a małpy uciekają gdyż we Francji jest niesolidne prawo-tutaj pracuje się tylko 2 tygodnie w roku. W wyniku tego wypadku samolot nie nadaje się do dalszego lotu zaś Alex próbuje go naprawić, niestety bez skutku. Paczka przyjaciół traci nadzieję na powrót do domu. Niestety przez cały czas ściga ich kontrola zwierząt, więc muszą uciekać. Podczas ucieczki natykają się na pociąg cyrkowy Zaragozza ale nikt ze zwierząt (Vitaly, Stefano) nie chce im pomóc, dopóki z pociągu nie wychodzi jaguarzyca Gia. Alex był przez chwilę oczarowany jej pięknym wyglądem, która ich wpuszcza mimo sprzeciwu innych (lemury, pingwiny i szympansy wchodzą przez dach pociągu). W wagonie dowiadują się, że zmierzają dać występy w Europie i w Londynie, aby zyskać od promotora dostęp do Ameryki. Vitaly nie akceptuje pasażerów na gapę (nie ufa im), nagle do wagonu wchodzą pingwiny, które przebierają się za króla wersalu oraz za pomocą ostatnich klejnotów i złota kupują cyrk i zmierzają do Rzymu. Niestety w ślad za nimi idzie Dubois, która dowiedziała się gdzie szukać poszukiwanego przez nią lwa. W między czasie Julian zakochuje się w niedźwiedzicy Soni. W Rzymie wszystkie zwierzęta cyrkowi i ich nowi towarzysze są gotowi do występu. W tym samym czasie Julian i Sonia są na pierwszej randce w Watykanie. W cyrku Alex próbuje nawiązać dobre stosunki z Gią, ale nie do końca mu się to udaje. W czasie trwania występu cyrkowego cała widownia w tym Alex są zażenowani, żałosnym występem, przez to cała widownia żąda wzrostu pieniędzy. Skipper w tym celu oświadcza, że jest tylko jeden sposób-ucieczka przed rozwścieczonym tłumem, niestety wyrzucają wszystkie pieniądze podczas ucieczki(małpy rzuciły worki z kasą, żeby uciec przed tłumem). Dubois w czasie próby schwytania niedźwiedzicy i innych zwierząt cyrkowych, zostaje zatrzymana przez policję i miała zostać zesłana do Francji pod maksymalnym nadzorem, ale oszukuje strażników chowając się w materacu a ich zamyka w celi, którzy weszli do podkopu, ponieważ myśleli, że tym sposobem uciekła. Przed ucieczką Chantel korzysta z komputera, aby się dowiedzieć więcej o jej celu, po czym ucieka z więzienia i kontynuuje swój pościg.Podczas dalszej podróży przez Europę paczka przyjaciół i pingwiny mają same wątpliwości, co do kupna cyrku, podczas gdy inni rozmawiają na ten temat, Alex widzi Stefano zza okna pociągu, który chce się z nim widzieć postanawia wyjść z wagonu licząc się z niebezpieczeństwem związany z tunelem, pod którym przejeżdżali. Alex na szczęście jest świetnym akrobatą, więc bez problemu sobie radzi z tragiczną sytuacją i bezpiecznie ląduje w pociągu. Stefano był zaskoczony wyczynem Alexa, mówiąc mu, że to było Trapezo Americano, po czym zaprasza go do jednego z wagonów opowiadając mu historię cyrku-dawno temu cyrk Zaragoza był cyrkiem nad cyrkami, numerem jeden w całej Europie a Vitaly był jej największą gwiazdą. Jego sukcesami były skoki przez coraz mniejsze koła(zawsze przed skokiem smarował się oliwą, żeby być śliski), ale pewnego dnia podjął się największego ryzyka-chciał skoczyć przez płonące kółko o rozmiarze obrączki. W wyniku tego wyczynu uległ wypadkowi i zapłonął, przez co stracił wszystko, co miał: poczucie godności, sławę, żonę(nieznaną z imienia), popadł w depresję i załamanie nerwowe zaś jego futro spłonęło a gdy odrosło to nie było już miękkie tylko drapiące. Alex był zszokowany tym, co usłyszał, nagle wpadł na pomysł, aby stworzyć najlepszy cyrk w historii. Pociąg zatrzymuje się w Alpach, zaś Alex przedstawia swój plan który ma na celu wskrzesić dawną chwałę cyrku. Przemawiając do zwierząt motywuje wszystkich do pracy, tylko Vitaly jest przeciwny pomysłowi, ponieważ chce postępować zgodnie z tradycjami(tzw. "siadaj, wstawaj, otwórz paszczę), ale Gia go przekonuje do planu Alexa. Wszyscy cyrkowcy uczą się nowych sztuczek – Stefano wystrzeliwuje się z armaty a za nim Marty, zaś między Alexem a Gią nawiązuje się romans przy trapezowaniu. Spokojne ćwiczenia zakłóca niepokojąca wieść od Skippera – DuBois cały czas ich śledzi wraz z jej pomocnikami, w tym celu cały cyrk rusza w dalszą drogę do Londynu. Po dotarciu na miejsce wszyscy są przygotowani do występu, gdy Alex sprawdza stan osobowy, zauważa smutnego Stefano, ten mówi mu, że Vitaly nie będzie już występować i zamierza odejść, przez co Alex interweniuje. Po dłuższej kłótni Vitaly w końcu decyduje się wrócić na scenę, zaś Alex pomaga mu (Vitaly użył odżywki do włosów Alexa, dzięki któremu sprawia, że jest ognioodporny i w ten sposób wykonał skok przez płonące kółko). Po udanym występie, promotor wręcza przebranym małpom traktat pozwalający na wyjazd do Nowego Jorku. Niestety Alex wiedział, że będzie musiał powiedzieć Gii prawdę i ją zostawić, ale w tym samym czasie do cyrku wkracza Dubois i chce pojmać Alexa, na szczęście pingwiny weszły jej w drogę i wystrzeliły z armaty. Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku, dopóki Gia nie podnosi dokumentu pozostawionego przez panią hycel. Wszyscy cyrkowcy są zszokowani tym, co zobaczyli i usłyszeli od ich przyjaciół, poczuli się oszukani i tracą do nich zaufanie. Od nich odwracają się również pingwiny, aby nie odeszli razem z nimi a Julian zostawia Sonię. Po dotarciu do Ameryki zwierzęta wraz z Julianem wracają do upragnionego domu, ale zauważają, że czują się zupełnie inaczej w klatce niż na wolności. Marty zaczyna żałować, że w ogóle opuścił zoo zaś Alex uświadamia mu, że to była najlepsza w jego życiu – dopiero teraz zrozumieli, że powrót do domu to był ich największy błąd w ich życiu. Alex wpadł na pomysł żeby wrócić do nich i ich przeprosić za to wszystko, ale w końcu dopada ich Dubois, ale Julian zdąża uciec nawet pod wpływem działania strzałki usypiającej. Lemur wraca do cyrku i przeprasza niedźwiedzicę, przyznając się do błędu, Skipper zauważa strzałkę i pyta lemura skąd ją ma. Gia uważa, że trzeba ich uratować, ale wszyscy są temu przeciwni, oprócz Vitali’ego, który stawia się za jaguardzicą a Skipper przyznaje mu rację. Wieczorem po przebudzeniu się przerażony Alex widzi swoich przyjaciół w klatkach o wysokich ogrodzeniach. Dubois dostaje 1000000$ dolarów nagrody, ale nie do końca na tym zależy. W tajemnicy ładuje swój pistolet pocisk z trucizną, aby zabić Alexa i zdobyć jego głowę, gdy przemawiając strzela do Alexa, Gia ratuje go w ostatnim czasie, w tym samym czasie zjawia się latający cyrk a Skipper rozpoczyna operację: "Zemsta czarnego żonglera" która ma na celu uratowanie nowojorskich zwierząt i pokonanie Chantel Dubois. Wszyscy chcą opuścić miejsce wydarzeń, lecz zapomnieli o Stefano, który został. Dubois schwytała Stefano i chce go uśmiercić i przywłaszczyć jego głowę jako nagrodę pocieszenia. Tym razem Alex wykonuje Trapezo Americano, ratuje Stefano, a DuBois pokonuje. Alex, Marty, Melman i Gloria postanawiają porzucić życie w zoo i wszyscy dołączają do cyrku. W ostatnich scenach filmu Alex pyta się Skippera co zrobili z Chantel Dubois – pani chycel wraz z jej pomocnikami są zapakowani w duże skrzynie na zwierzęta i są transportowani tam gdzie zaczęła się pierwsza część filmu, na Madagaskar. Niezapomniane cytaty Obsada * Ben Stiller jako Alex * Chris Rock jako Marty * David Schwimmer jako Melman * Jada Pinkett-Smith jako Gloria * Frances McDormad jako Chantel DuBois * Sacha Baron Cohen jako Król Julian * Cedric the Entertainer jako Maurice * Andy Rither jako Mort * Christopher Knights jako Szeregowy * Tom McGrath jako Skipper * Chris Miller jako Kowalski * Brayn Cranston jako Witalij * Jessica Chastain jako Gia * Martin Short jako Stefano * Conran Vernon jako Mason Dubbing * Alex – Artur Żmijewski * Marty – Klaudiusz Kaufmann * Gloria – Małgorzata Kożuchowska * Melman – Piotr Adamczyk * Skipper – Grzegorz Pawlak * Szeregowy – Tomasz Steciuk * Kowalski – Jacek Lenartowicz * Rico – Janusz Zadura * DuBois – Agnieszka Matysiak * Król Julian – Jarosław Boberek * Mort – Tomasz Bednarek * Maurice – Wojciech Paszkowski * Stefano – Tomasz Borkowski * Gia – Monika Pikuła * Vitalij – Miłogost Reczek * Mason – Paweł Galia Ciekawostki * W oryginale Rico nie miał podkładanego głosu, ponieważ nic nie mówił. * We wszystkich scenach tłumu zastosowano tak na prawdę 3 możliwe ciała, 6 możliwych głów i różne opcje garderoby. Łącznie dało to 19 mln kombinacji. * Julian łamał czwartą ścianę śpiewając „Everybody dance now”. * Na rejestracji Średnio Opancerzonego Rodzinnego Wozu Kempingowego jest napisane „''Eat Cake” co oznacza „''jedz ciastka''". * Szeregowy miał chodzić na studia. * W tej części pojawia się parodia sceny z Madagaskaru (pod koniec filmu, gdy statek płynął oceanem). * Gdy Stefano wspominał przeszłość Vitalija powiedział, że Vitalij miał żonę, która uciekła z saksofonistą. Błędy * Alex płynął do Monte Carlo – z pierwszej części Madagaskaru wiadomo, że nie umie pływać. Możliwe jest jednak, że między akcjami pierwszego i trzeciego filmu nauczył się pływać. * Po wyjściu z wody zwierzęta były suche – fryzura Alexa nawet tak samo ułożona jak przedtem. * Droga przez Central Park do Zoo jest inna niż w reszcie filmów. * Ślad zębów Alexa na tyle Marty'ego znikał i pojawiał się bez przerwy. To samo ze znamieniem Alexa. * Przy taranowaniu przez Glorię bramy od kasyna, wgniata się ona najpierw w mniejszą część bramy (oddzieloną od reszty), a potem brama się łączy w jedno i wygięcie jest na drugiej stronie.. * W jednej ze scen Edek krzyknął, mimo że jest niemy. Galeria Król.jpg Madagaskar-3-04.jpg F22ec2967e07ab40524443870201700b.jpg 001_madagascar-3_1_-_960.jpg 3852376-madagaskar-3-643-352.jpg Madagascar-3-Europes-Most-Wanted.jpg Madagascar3-Poster-Animation Info.jpg Madagascar 3 Wig Out slider.jpg Madagascar3-Poster.jpg Madagascar-3---europes-most-wanted-51f7489863b11.jpg Ben Stiller with Alex in circus.jpg Chris Rock ready to blast Marty.jpg David Schwimmer with Melman at the Circus.jpg Jada with Gloria in Madagascar3.jpg Alex doing trapeze.jpg Marty the Zebra.png Large.png 01gloria.jpg 388495.jpg Maurice 01.jpg rgb.jpg Mort.jpg Pinguins of madagascar.jpg Mason and phil doing acrobats wallpaper - 1280x1024.jpg Gia.jpg Stefano.jpg Vitaly.jpg DuBois.jpg Sonya.jpg MADA3_Title.png Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-55.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-247.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-311.jpg 329799.jpg Madagascar 3 europes most wanted 8.png MAD3-008.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-1184.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-1186.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-1189.jpg Madagascar-3-gang.jpg Madagascar-3-europes-most-wanted5.jpg Gia5.jpg Madagascar3-screencaps com-2709.jpg Asking Gia to get away.jpg Vitaly-Gia-and-Stefano-560x308.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-2814.jpg Gia-madagascar-3.png Gia irritated.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3288.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3294.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3314.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3333.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3347.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3366.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3697.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3698.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3699.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3700.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3704.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3715.jpg Sonya rides on her tricycle.png Maxresdefault (1).jpg Sonya en Madagascar 3.jpg 07 Madagascar 3.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Alex flirts with gia .png Mad Gia mad3.png I mean business.jpg Gia performing.png Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-4332.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5085.jpg 3717523 orig.jpg Six Circus Dogs.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-4336.jpg Madagascar 3 europes most wanted 30.png Six Circus Dogs 2.jpg 4tr.jpg Madagascar 3 circus inspired.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6876.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5811.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5812.jpg R-madagascar-3-clip-large570.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6247.jpg Gloria and melman in a tightrope by noe yyy-d593htd.png Gloria and melman by trixieluz-d52uf9k.jpg You need a pus.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6872.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6873.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6875.jpg 500px-Madagascar 3 circus.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-7252-1--1-.jpg Tumblr mjuqltw2WG1raa9i2o1 500.png Hcihh.png Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-7619.jpg Tumblr mj7i9jwVi81raa9i2o1 500.png Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-7850.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-7903.jpg Madagascar-3-Europes-Most-Wanted-3.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8417.jpg Im9ndr8ofzig6.jpg Madagascar302.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8931.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8932.jpg Arts1-blog480.jpg Madagascar-3-Europes-Most-Wanted-12.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9684.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9733.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9769.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9773.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9813.jpg ChantelKidnapped.png Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9823.jpg Zobacz też en:Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted de:Madagascar 3 ms:Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted es:Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted ru:Мадагаскар 3 Kategoria:Seria Madagaskar Kategoria:Filmy